Demons of Konoha
by Sirens Halo
Summary: His world was torn apart as he watched his daughter killed before his eyes, no longer the same Konoha is in for a rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hi Everyone, I've decided with dthegrimm's permission to write and finish this story for them. I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed the original story; it will have the same storyline just with a bit more action and surprise. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: I have only revised some of the original story as it belonged to dthegrimm before hand and I also have no claim to Naruto, but if I did I would be rich.**_

_**I am also running a pole of who should also stay alive to assist with Konoha's destruction from within. Some are from Konoha while others are from Oto and missing nin as well, but for now lets begin from within. So who should convert first?**_

**Hyuuga Hinata (I will later reveal why)**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hayate Kakashi**

"**Kyuubi" **Demon talk and jutsu name.

'_thoughts'_

_0_

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 1**

The silence of the night in the Konohagakure was suddenly disturbed by a scream of pure terror. The source of the scream came from a young girl in her mid-teens as she sat up in bed, to her left was a young boy with blonde hair who was roughly the same age as the girl waking up from her and his own nightmare. The scream immediately pumped him full of adrenaline as he jumped out of bed with a kunai dagger in hand, cold blue eyes scanned the room for any and all on coming threats. After seeing no physical threat, the boy turned back to the girl, who was gasping for breath his own eyes softened just seeing her. As her breathing returned to normal, tears began to form in her dark brown eyes, the boy now knew what was troubling his companion since it was also his own distress as well remembering what happened.

"It was the dream again." The boy said, more of a statement rather than a question. The girl nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks knowing how real her nightmare was. He put his kunai on the nightstand and embraced her as she began to weep uncontrollably, for his and her own loss. He gently rubbed her back with one hand and ran his other hand through her long dark chocolate colored hair. He could also feel tears forming in his eyes as well, she wasn't the only one that felt the grief, terror and loss. He was there. He watched it happen as well. That night was ingrained into his memories forever, never to forgive or forget.

It wasn't really a nightmare. It was more of a memory. A memory that occurred a few weeks ago for others but to them occurred roughly ten years ago for them, but it felt like this happened just yesterday to them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback…..10 years into the future…~<strong>

_The entire village had gathered in front of the Hokage tower and standing on a platform was a young man in his mid twenties, known to be the Rokudaime. He wore the red and white Hokage ceremonial robes with arrogance along with a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked out at the sea of villagers that was gathered to watch his ascension of power. He then turned to his right were another young man with blonde hair and whisker marks, three on each cheek, and a young woman with her hair tied into two buns. Both of them had their hands bound behind their backs. They both looked at the young man in the robes with nothing short of pure rage and utter hatred, could not believe that this person would go this far to ridicule and terrorize them. If looks were capable of killing someone, then the young man in the robes would be reduced to a clotted smear._

_"Take a good look, dobe. You too, __you whore__." The robed young man said. "All of them are gathered here to witness your deaths; after all that you have done to gain their acceptance, it was all in vain. To think they would ever accept you….pathetic!" he laughed out._

_Neither the blonde young man nor his brunette companion said anything, but the looks they gave him spoke volume of what they wanted to do to him if they were free. They never felt such hatred for this person before than they did now, not even the blond thought he was capable of harboring hatred in his heart since he always did have a forgiving heart._

_Still smirking, the robed young man gestured for someone to come to him and what they saw froze them on the inside out. A young woman with pink hair lovingly walked over to the dark haired young man carrying in her arms was a small bundle, the eyes of the captive couple both went wide with fear. If anything, the robed young man's expressing transformed into that of pure evil laughing in delight of their expressions, savoring from it and enjoying it as well. "Make no mistake dobe, both you and your woman will die here but I wouldn't want either of you to miss this….heart warming moment I'm about to give you." The pink haired woman smiled evilly at the two before she handed the bundle she carried to her dark haired ruler and lover. Both the captives felt their blood turn to ice as they could see what was in the bundle…or more specifically, who. A small newborn child with brown hair who was only born weeks ago._

_"Sasuke, __you son of a bitch!__! I swear, if you harm a hair on her head, I will haunt you from now to my afterlife!" The blonde young man growled, the young brunette had a pleading look on her face. "Please, just leave her be, it's us you want." She begged. The pink haired woman just laughed while the robed young man let out a small humorless laugh before turning back toward the crowd. "You should have thought about that before you bore this __dumbass__ a child…should've been mine TenTen-chan._

_"People of Konoha." Sasuke spoke to the gathered mass. "We are gathered here today to bring about an end to a great evil that has plagued our great land for far too long. We are here to finally put an end to the Nine-Tailed Fox and those whom have been corrupted by it shall finally be put to rest!" Sasuke then held up the crying baby above his head as the people cheered in happiness believing they are doing what was right for Konoha. "Behold! The end result of a perverse union of the __bakemono__ and his bakemono __whore__**.**__" The villagers immediately worked themselves into a frenzy of yelling and cheering for the death of both and those that supported them._

_"We shall begin by destroying this demonic spawn and be free of the bakemono forever!" he announced holding the baby over his head like a sacrificial lamb to appease the gods for goodwill._

"_Sasuke you piece of shit, don't do it!" The blonde man screamed while his companion looked on in horror trying to wrestle herself free from the bonds that drained her chakra and strength._

"_Yamero!" she yelled in desperation._

"_Do it Sasuke-kun, show them you're superior to them! Kill that monster!" Sakura yelled almost in a orgasmic euphoria as she watched Sasuke in power in pleasure._

_Sasuke looked at the young man that was bond with the most evil look conceivable. "Do what? This?" Sasuke's left hand became coated with electricity and he drove it through the baby like a knife. The blonde and the brunette watched on in horrid disbelief as Sasuke pulled his bloody hand out from the lifeless child and then tossed her into the air. As the small lifeless body fell, Sasuke blew a jet of flames from his mouth and hit the dead baby with it. When the body hit the ground, all that was left was a small charred skeleton. The village cheered for the perverse display of public murder and cruelty believing it was all the good for the village._

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed looking at the remains of her newborn daughter._

_When he looked back up at Sasuke, all he saw was red, "__**You're dead!" **__he said in his demonic voice as others screamed in absolute terror and agony when the blond broke free from his bindings and began his carnage on the entire village._

* * *

><p>The blonde boy immediately shook his head almost violently, just thinking about that scene pissed him off to the point where he was ready to walk out the door and go on a killing spree. His dream be damned.<p>

"Naruto-kun?" a sad voice called to him.

Naruto turned to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes, puffed red from crying in her sleep. "Are you feeling better, Ten-chan?" He asked concerned for her health since the dream has been repeated in their mind for the last week they've slept.

Tenten nodded slowly as she pressed her face against Naruto's shoulder finding a sense of protection in comfort from doing this, like a blanket of warmness was enveloping around her just being near him. Her expression morphed from extreme sadness to helpless rage. "I want them dead." She simply said, not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice. "I want them all dead and I want my baby back." Tenten gripped Naruto's arm, her fingers hooked into claws. Naruto kissed Tenten on the lips. "It will be done, my love. It will be done, I promise." His own voice dark and filled with malice when he promised this.

While thinking back on the events that turned them into the vengeful souls they presently angered them both to no end, Naruto and Tenten could only help but think about it. Witnessing the brutal murder of your child and seeing people cheer for it tends to change ones opinion of society and life in general. When they witnessed their child murdered and burned in front of their eyes, they both went berserk and attacked anything and anyone who moved. The two managed to escape the village and hid out in a cave dozens of miles away with the help of some friends that helped them escape. From there, Kyuubi made a deal with the two lovers and used most of its chakra to help them.

Basically, he sent them back in time to when they were both students at the Konoha Shinobi Academy. While they would be reverted back to their mid-teens, they would retain all of their memories, including their knowledge of jutsu and combat. However, being reverted back to their teens meant that they would have to start over from scratch in terms of their chakra, stamina and endurance. To Naruto and Tenten, this was a small price to pay for revenge. Besides, since they both had foreknowledge of the immediate future, they had plenty of time to build up what was lost, not to mention throw a few monkey wrenches into the lives of those who wronged them. And most importantly possibly build a new allies list from former shinobi that they have battled and killed.

Naruto continued to hold Tenten until her rage dissipated and she fell back to sleep, he was hoping that the visions would not appear in her mind again. Naruto himself fell asleep as well, mentally going over what needed to be done. The fox transported them back to the year when Tenten graduated the academy and was placed on Might Guy's squad along with Lee Rock and Hyuuga Neji. However, this was where Tenten and Naruto changed things up. This time, Tenten failed the Genin exam on purpose and was placed in Umino Iruka's class along with Naruto with the originals as well.

Them being the targets of vengeance for Naruto and Tenten, namely Uchiha Sasuke and his legion of fan girls, or more to the point, his top fan girl, Haruno Sakura. Naruto and Tenten would kill them that much was certain that is what they swore to do no matter what. But not until the Kyuubi's vessel and the weapons specialist had some fun at their expense and that of the village as well.

Before he fell into the deeper stages of sleep, Naruto heard a soft evil chuckle from Tenten, most likely she was now having a far more pleasant dream of what she would do to the village in the future. One that undoubtedly involved a lot of sharp objects, and the ignorant villagers begging and most likely pleading at her feet for mercy. Naruto smiled darkly, tomorrow was the first day back at the academy.

_"Tomorrow, Ten-chan we begin to make all of them pay and…this miserable village will now know who not to mess with, starting with Haruno and Uchiha_." Naruto thought as he drifted off into the sweet sleep of oblivion all the while as Kyuubi made his own plans and thoughts of what's to come.

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Okay so the poll is up to see who to convert from inside the village so go ahead and cast your votes while you still have the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: Hi Everyone, I've decided with dthegrimm's permission to write and finish this story for them. I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed the original story; it will have the same storyline just with a bit more action and surprise. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclamier: I have only revised some of the original story as it belonged to dthegrimm before hand and I also have no claim to Naruto, but if I did I would be rich._**

**_I am also running a pole of who should also stay alive to assist with Konoha's destruction from within. Some are from Konoha while others are from Oto and missing nin as well, but for now lets begin from within. So who should convert first?_**

**Hyuuga Hinata (I will later reveal why)**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hatake Kakashi**

"**Kyuubi" **Demon talk and jutsu name.

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

Umino Iruka sat at his desk as he mentally prepared himself for another day at the academy. He did this every school year but this year was one that he dreaded more than any in recent memory. One because this year it had more females than last year and that was because Uchiha Sasuke was in the class. Two Uzumaki Naruto was in the class as well and was the loudest most, unpredictable person you could ever come across. As his students filed into the room, he went over the roster in his head, or at least the ones who stood out the most. There was Aburame Shino, the heir to the insect using Aburame Clan, Inuzuka Kiba and his small puppy Akamaru of the Inuzaku clan, Hyuuga Hinata, the shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Akamichi Chouji heir of the Akamichi clan and able to expand various parts of his body with chakra, and Shikamaru Nara heir to the Shadow clan. And last but not least was Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, or at least the sole survivor that was loyal to the village. The way he carried himself was enough to make Iruka roll his eyes. Just because he was the last surviving member of one of the village's most prestigious clans, the boy thought that he was entitled to having the whole world handed to him.

Now when Sasuke was around, Iruka knew that it was only a matter of time before **_they_** appeared, they being….

"Out of the way, Ino-buta!"

"You get out of MY way, gaku no shojo!"

'_Can I call them or what? It's getting to the point where I can set my watch to those two.' _Iruka thought, pinching the bridge of his nose, warding off an oncoming headache. And sure enough, the owners of the bickering voices practically stampeded into the room as if competing in a race and not entering a classroom. One was a girl with long platinum blonde hair and wore a violet dress and bandages, her name was Yamanaka Ino. The other was a girl with long pink hair who habitually wore a red dress. She was Haruno Sakura. Together, Ino and Sakura comprised the presidency of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club. The way those two bickered over getting the Uchiha's attention made Iruka shake his head, he had to wonder how long they would last out in the real world.

Class was about to begin when two other students walked in. At first, Iruka didn't recognize them, but after getting another look at them, the Chunin did a rather comical double take. One of them was a girl. She had some of her dark brown hair tied into two buns, one on each side while the rest reached down to her lower back. She also wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that defined her figure well. On the front was an image of a dragon astride a pair of crossed katanas. She also wore baggy dark blue pants with holes in the knees and combat boots with black and red shin guards with the same dragon as on her shirt on each guard. There seemed to be seals on the wrap that she wore around her wrist, and a scroll was attached to her hips.

If Iruka remembered correctly, she was the student who had been held back from the previous year's class because she had failed the Genin Exam, her name was Tenten. According to the student files, she specialized in weaponry. It was the student she came in with that really caught Iruka's attention, along with a vast portion of the class. He had long blonde hair that draped over his eyes in the front and reached down to the nape of his neck in the back. He also had streaks of red dyed into his blonde locks. There were whisker like marks on his cheeks, three on each side. Usually the boy was dressed in almost all orange. But now he was dressed in a sleeveless black fishnet shirt that exposed a muscular torso, baggy blue cargo pants and combat boots. He also wore fingerless gloves on each hand, completing the look.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Naruto it is against policy to wear revealing clothing.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck!" he retorted back enticing a snort of amusement from Tenten.

'_Naruto? Is that really you?' _Iruka thought to himself. But sure enough, the boy standing in the doorway dressed in almost all black was Naruto. Judging from the looks of most, if not all the class were giving him; they were having the same reaction as their Chunin teacher. Some of the girls were openly ogling the boy's exposed torso, their expressions identical to those they had moments ago when staring at the last Uchiha. Tenten shot them a death glare that eloquently promised immense pain to come.

Naruto and Tenten took their seats beside Shino. As Naruto sat he wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders pulling her in close to lean against him. After finally noticing the looks that the two of them were getting, Naruto slowly turned to face the rest of the class.

"What?" He asked in a bored tone. The look on his face was one of disdain and had a similar look on her face. When the two looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, their faces transformed into masks of barely controlled rage that were directed squarely toward the Uchiha heir and his most devout follower. Tenten noticed Sakura staring at Naruto's chest. Naruto glanced over at Tenten giving her a reassuring smile filled with trust and love? This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka and a handful of the more obserant students. Among those were Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru who had watched the whole altercation alertly. They were all wondering what was going on but kept their faces impassive. Hinata however was visibly upset and finally turned away and buried her head in her arms, some of the girls who were on friendlier terms with the pale eyed girl turned at Tenten with narrowed eyes, silently showing their support for Hinata.

Iruka cleared his throat, hoping to defuse the situation before this little glaring contest devolved into something ugly. "Well, I hope you all had a pleasant summer." Iruka addressed the class loudly, diverting the class's attention and thankfully breaking up the brewing tension between Naruto & Tenten and Sasuke & Sakura. "I see a lot of familiar faces as well as some new ones. I can also see that some of you have gone through some changes as well." The last statement was aimed mostly toward Naruto and Tenten. _'And I am hoping said changes were not for the worst.'_

"So, that being stated, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Iruka said, trying his hardest to ignore the small voice in his mind that was telling him that something very bad was going to happen somewhere down the line.

Lunchtime finally came about and the students rose from their seats. When Sasuke made his way towards the door, almost every eye was on him. His admirers, both female and male alike, had hearts in their eyes and looks of worship on their faces for the Uchiha heir. The other students as well as Iruka and the other teacher Mizuki, each had different expressions on their faces. Some, like Iruka had concern, others like Mizuki and Shino, had looks of intense observation.

But the one expression that was dominant among the students, save for Sasuke and his fans of course was one of barely contained anticipation. No one knew when, but everyone in the room could see that something was going to happen between Naruto and Sasuke. Even a blind man could see that things were going to get flat out shitty sooner or later. Probably sooner.

When the students weren't looking at the lone Uchiha, their eyes glanced over to Naruto and Tenten, who were simply sitting at their desk with looks of indifference and disinterest on their faces. But, if one were to look carefully at their eyes, they would see that the gaze of the Kyuubi vessel and the weapons mistress were following Sasuke with a level of intensity that was frankly… _Frightening._

Before the brooding boy left the room, he took one last look at Naruto. His face twisting in annoyance he then turned towards Tenten. However the look he leveled at her was tempered with a hint of attraction. Spotting the look on Sasuke's face Naruto's face rippled with emotion before clamping down again into an emotionless mask. Though the situation in the room was calm the tension in the went up several levels as most of the class walked a bit farther than normal from both the blonde and the Uchiha.

'_Oh shit! Here we go!'_ Kiba thought to himself, he could smell the barely contained rage and blood lust that was rolling off Naruto in waves. Akamaru hid inside his master's jacket and poked his head out from the collar, the small puppy didn't want to see this, but he didn't want to miss it either. He wasn't alone in that sentiment.

Time seemed to freeze right there and then. What was only a few seconds felt more like an eternity as the intense stare down occurred between Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten stretched with elaborate casualness and draped her arms around Naruto with a hint of possessiveness. It was almost as if the two were having a conversation without even speaking both young men were waiting on the other to make the first move, no words needed to be spoken.

After several long tense seconds, Sasuke merely let out an arrogant snort and tore his gaze away from Naruto and left the room with his worshippers in tow. All of whom were too focused on the 'wonderfulness' that was Sasuke to have noticed the intensity of the silent exchange though a few did throw Naruto a parting glare as they left the room.

It was then that everyone else, save for Naruto and Tenten, let out sighs of relief. They were mostly relieved that nothing happened, but they were also disappointed that nothing had happened. Mizuki had a way to fix that problem however.

'_It seems Taijutsu class is going to be highly interesting today.'_ The Chunin thought to himself as he watched Naruto and Tenten calmly walk out of the room as if nothing had happened. All of the other students followed as well, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Mizuki left afterwards plans forming in his mind, leaving Iruka the only person in the room.

Before the scarred Chunin could leave, another instructor appeared by the door.

"Iruka-Sensei." The instructor said, clearly there to deliver a message.

"Yes." Iruka said. Even though he was not a psychic, he had a general idea as to what was about to happen…or more specifically, where he was about to go…and who he was about to talk with.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you." The messenger said.

Iruka nodded and walked out of the room, making his way towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Out in the courtyard, Naruto and Tenten sat underneath a tree, eating out of the bentos that Tenten had lovingly prepared that morning. Naruto had his back to the tree while Tenten leaned against him, resting her head on his right shoulder. They looked around at the other students as they carried on with their lunchtime activities marking the ones that were going betray them in the future, as well as the others that supported them. Many of them were going about their own business, but there were a handful of others who were keeping tabs on the two lovers wondering how and when they had gotten together. Hinata hid behind a tree glancing at the two as tears occasionally poured from her eyes, she wanted it to not to be true. Naruto and Tenten ignored them for the moment in favor of simply enjoying their time together but wondered when they would have to talk to Hinata. Although the two weren't showing it, Naruto and Tenten were very happy to see some of their friends again.<p>

Before he had savagely murdered their child, Sasuke had gone after anyone Naruto and Tenten had considered a friend, which included, but was in no way limited to many of the 'rookies' that would graduate with Naruto this year. People he and Tenten had grown up with. People they considered to be family even now. Looking around the courtyard, the two could feel tears forming as they looked at several familiar faces they had thought gone forever. There was Chouji munching away at a bag of potato chips with Shikamaru laying on his back next to him, partaking of his favorite pastime watching the clouds pass by in the sky. Naruto could certainly understand the appeal of cloud watching, it was calming and in the future it was what they had done when they wanted to relax together.

A happy yipping sound caused Naruto and Tenten to look over and see Kiba playing with Akamaru causing them to remember what had happened to Akamaru and later Kiba, Shino was sitting in the shade of another tree by himself, eating his lunch with his insects flying to specific people that could be potential teammates in the future, gathering intel more like it. Even though she was a good distance from her and them, Naruto and Tenten could see that the indigo haired Hyuga girl was taking quick glances at them when she thought they weren't looking…and they could also see that she was more than a little sad. Naruto and Tenten knew why but hoped to change that as well.

'_We're both sorry that we have to hurt you like this Hinata. Again.'_ Naruto thought, cursing at how he had been so blind to the Hyuga girl's affections the first time around. He and Tenten would have to find a way to talk with Hinata and let her down as gently as they could. It was going to be hard, but they knew she would find happiness in the long run. She had married Kiba and the two had been disgustingly happy. Hell, Hinata even asked Tenten to be her maid of honor at the wedding and while Kiba did ask Naruto to be his best man, the Kyuubi's vessel insisted that the honor go to Shino since they were teammates.

Speaking of people finding happiness, once she got over her case of Sasuke-worship, Ino would marry Chouji. Even though she was one of…_his_ fan girls, Ino's interest in the arrogant brat pretty much stopped even before her match with Sakura in the Chunin Exam. Speaking of Ino, she was walking around. It looked like she was going to join the rest of the tribe of raging hormones, but then she stopped for a moment before shaking her head in disdain. She then walked over to where Shikamaru and Choji were and began chatting with her future teammates.

"Hmm…" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "That's weird." He wasn't positive but he was fairly sure that hadn't happened before.

"What is?" Tenten asked as she looked up into his eyes from his chest.

"During our Academy days, Ino was as much a wayward pup to the Uchiha as the pink bitch." Naruto said. "Looks like she's seeing the light a little early, I suppose that works out for us. I miss our old friends."

"It's just as well." Tenten said. "She and Choji become quite the item a few years down the road."

The sound of girlish squeals could be heard and any sense of calmness that Naruto and Tenten had just got shot to hell as the two lovers turned towards the source of the sound. Over in another corner of the courtyard, a sizable crowd of girls surrounded a table, sitting at said table was the very embodiment of arrogance himself, Uchiha Sasuke. Although he wasn't showing it, Naruto and Tenten could tell that he was enjoying all the praise and admiration he was receiving from the blind bitches.

"It's funny, my love." Naruto said. "The only reason those fools praise him is because his brother spared him when he killed off his whole stinking clan of traitors. They think he's a survivor. My ass. That self-important murdering fuck has no idea what surviving is." He finished with an angry growl.

Tenten looked over at the Uchiha with nothing short of hatred in her eyes. The memory of that bastard brutally murdering her child, her daughter choked her with rage. That she and Naruto never got the opportunity to know her and watch her grow up, was all still fresh in her mind. She hadn't even been a full year old when it happened. Looking at the smug Uchiha now, seeing him soak up all that praise and worship like a sponge, it was enough to make her want to charge over there, beat the son of a bitch to an inch of his miserable life, pluck out those damnable eyes of his and squash them like grapes.

Naruto could sense the growing fury coming from his beloved so he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her so that she was sitting in his lap facing him. To anyone passing by, it just looked like the young lovers were sharing a moment of intimacy.

"Tenten, I know you want revenge for what that scumbag did to our little Yuriko. Hell knows I'm ready to gut him like a fish, but we need to be smart about this." Naruto said, holding the bun-haired girl tightly.

"I. Want. To. Hurt. Them." Tenten said each word slowly and deliberately through clenched teeth, her voice and body shaking with rage.

"As do I." Naruto replied. "I know its hard Tenten, but if we make a move now, we'll have the whole damn village all over us like a rash. We're just not strong enough yet, but I promise you they will pay."

Tenten was still seething, but she was slowly beginning to calm down as Naruto placed soft kisses along her neck. Naruto was right. They had the knowledge of how to perform the powerful jutsu that they would eventually come to use in the near future, which included devastating Taijutsu, which brought up another interesting point that needed to be discussed.

As if reading her mind, Naruto began to speak again. He talked low so only she would be able to hear. "Now, we have Taijutsu class coming up real soon. Tenten, I know it's tempting, but we can't use the Taijutsu styles that we learned after I came back from my trip with the ero-sennin."

Tenten had finally calmed down to the point where she was more or less calm and leaned forward and rested her head on Naruto's chest. "I know. We have to stick with the basic stuff. Because if you use the fighting skills that Jiraiya taught you and I use the moves Gai-Sensei taught me, we'll both be on the receiving end of some very hard-to-answer questions from Ibiki."

Naruto continued to hold the woman he loved a while longer, running his hands through her long hair. He heard Tenten sigh. "Penny for your thoughts, Ten-chan?"

"Just thinking of my old team, Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji." Tenten said, remembering all the good times she had with the highly eccentric Taijutsu master, his doppelganger and the Hyuuga prodigy. Naruto also thought back to the times he was teamed with Tenten and her former team…they did have some good times.

"Remember before Yuriko was born when Lee and Gai-sensei got her those training weights?" Naruto said; glad to be remembering a happier memory. Thinking back on painful memories would ultimately drive someone insane in the long run.

Tenten gave a small laugh. The first one in a very long time Naruto noted. "Yeah and remember what they did afterwards…"

* * *

><p><em>"Chibi Yuriko-chan will indeed become a splendid ninja with these training weights Tenten! I guarantee it!" Lee gave his good guy pose to Naruto and a six month pregnant Tenten, who both in turn sweat dropped at the green clad Jonin.<em>

_"That's correct Lee! And if little Yuriko-chan doesn't, then we shall both do five hundred laps around the Konoha using only our hands!" Guy declared._

_"And if we cannot do that, we shall run a thousand laps around the village on our hands while balancing boulders on our feet!" Lee countered_

_"And if we cannot do that, we shall…"_

**(AN) I think you can guess where this is going, so let's get back to the story at hand, shall we?**

* * *

><p>The memory bought a sense of calm to the two lovers, but all good things must come to an end. Mizuki appeared at the door to the academy, calling the students back into their respective classes. Naruto noticed the evil look the corrupt Chunin gave him and Tenten for a moment, but it was then replaced with his mask of kindness.<p>

'_You were pretty good at playing the part of the helping teacher Mizuki. Too bad for you, I know what's going on in that diseased mind of yours.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Tenten noticed the look as well. Naruto had told her about that fateful night were Mizuki tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. She also remembered when he would break out of prison to make some defective Curse Mark serum Orochimaru had given him.

The Uchiha and Pinky will get theirs in due time. Mizuki, however, will soon have the honor of being the first to begin the new collection that Naruto and I are about to begin with our victims." Tenten thought, smirking evilly as she and Naruto made their way back to their classroom holding hands but mentally plotting on when to start their reign of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area...<strong>

"Where are they?" the person demanded.

The figure on the grounded glanced up to the other through heavy eyes and rolled their eyes before had a bloody coughing fit making them slowly loose consciousness. "….go…to…hell…." was the last words the person spoke before passing away knowing that their friends were safe and the ones searching for them wouldn't be able to find them.

The others roared in fury before storming out of the building, fury consuming them as they looked for their next victim.

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

**Alright! The Academy fight is coming up and Tenten and Naruto will have a chance to let go of their pint of fury but only a little bit, Sasuke and Sakura are in for hell to come. The poll is still running on who to convert to Naruto and Tenten's side from within the village, they will be subtle and smart and not rush into things. So go ahead and make your choice, here is the results so far!**

**Mitarashi Anko **38 votes

**Nara Shikamaru **25 votes

**Hatake Kakashi **14 votes

**Hyuuga Hinata **21 votes

**Not closing the votes until they are on their way to Wave. I have had people say not to use so much Japanese words so I will lighten up on them and only use them for ninjitsu and such, also Kyuubi has something planned for them. And I wonder who this mysterious person is that is looking for Naruto and Tenten, your guess is as good as mine! Don't forget to vote! Review also, the more the better!**

**10 reviews=****2 week update**

**30 reviews=****1 week update**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the associated characters used in this fic.**_

_**AN: **__Sorry! I know I promised to update sooner but I was out of town and got back just a couple a days ago. All my electronic things were stolen so I'm using my brothers computer right now to make the update, even if it is a very late update. I will have the next chapter up next week as a gift for all of you being so patient with me, I do apologize. Here is what the poll is currently showing at the moment:_

_Hyuuga Hinata: 55_

_Nara Shikamaru: 38_

_Mitarashi Anko: 80_

_Hatake Kakashi: 27_

_o_

**Chapter 3**

**Fight!**

_o_

Mizuki led the students to the area where their Taijutsu class would be held. While he had a look of indifference on his face, he was absolutely giddy on the inside. _'Time to find out if this little change in the Kyuubi's attitude is merely cosmetic.'_ Mizuki thought to himself. Eagerly looking forward to starting the class; inside a mini version of himself was gleefully visualizing what the last Uchiha would surely do to him. He also thought of the girl who was hanging around the little brat, she seemed to have it in for the Uchiha as well as the pink haired Haruno girl.

When Mizuki and the students reached the Taijutsu area, the white haired Chunin moved to stand before the aspiring shinobi to give a quick lecture. "Alright everyone. It's time to see if anyone has gotten rusty over the break." Mizuki said, glancing over at Naruto and Tenten, who had bored expressions on their faces. "So to start off; let's have the top kunoichi of this class takes on our newest addition. Haruno Sakura, Tenten, enter the sparring area."

The sparring area was about the size of half a tennis court, more than enough room for a good match. Sakura took her place on one side while Tenten stood opposite of her. Both girls had different mindsets. For Sakura, she was ready to show Sasuke just how impressive her Taijutsu skills were (even if it was non-existent). Besides, how tough could this Tenten girl be? She didn't even have a last name like Naruto, so she wasn't that special. _'I'm willing to bet that she was the dead last of the previous class if she flunked out of the Genin exam last year. Plus, she's hanging around with Naruto. I guess losers have to stick together.'_

Tenten, on the other hand, was completely focused on her opponent. If looks could kill, Haruno Sakura would be in so many pieces right now, a new number would need to be invented to count them all.

Sakura looked at the cold glare of silent fury the brunette was giving her. _'What's her problem? She's looking at me like I killed her dog or something. Wait a second. She's probably jealous of me. Yeah that's it! She's jealous that I get to hang around Sasuke, while she's stuck with that freak, Naruto.'_ That was when Sakura decided to voice her conclusions to the bun haired girl.

"What's with the angry face, sweetheart?" Sakura taunted. "Is it because you're jealous? Jealous that I get to be with the hottest boy in school who's going to be the next Hokage, while you're stuck with the village freak who only can only dream of being even a tiny fraction as powerful as Sasuke-kun?"

Tenten said nothing, but she was clenching and unclenching her fists. To Sakura, this just proved that she was correct in her assumptions. Thinking she had gotten into the brunette's head, Sakura continued her taunting, not at all aware of the fact that she was doing the verbal equivalent of tap dancing on the mother of all land mines.

"You ARE jealous. Well I got news for you. YOU can't have him! He would never lower himself to hang around a loser like you. It's actually no wonder you hang around Naruto. You were probably the dead last in your class last year, so it figures that you rejects would stick side by side." Sakura sneered.

A loud cracking sound cut the pink haired girl off before she could say another word. All eyes were on Tenten, who was cracking her knuckles so loudly, it sounded like she was cracking walnuts with her bare hands. As she was doing so, the weapons specialist let out a wave of killing intent that was directed at Sakura. The effect was fairly academic. Any words that Sakura was planning to say instantly died in her throat. All the students, with the notable exception of Naruto, wisely started to take a few steps back. Even Mizuki began to back off wondering if he had sent the pink haired girl to her death.

'_What is going on?_' The Chunin thought to himself, unable to believe a girl so young could generate so much rage and fury. Before Mizuki could get a word in, Tenten started to speak in a tone so cold it was capable of turning the vast desert of the Kaze no Kuni into a frozen wasteland.

"You honestly…honestly believe…that I'm jealous…of a flat chested little bitch like you?" Tenten's was looking downward as she was saying this, but then she moved her head up so that she was facing Sakura. Tenten then began to grin wickedly. She even began to laugh. It was soft at first, but then it gradually became a cackle so maniacal, so evil, Mizuki and the other students, Sasuke included were having serious thoughts of just running like bats out of hell. Even people who just so happened to be passing by the academy, both civilian and shinobi alike, suddenly paled upon hearing such evil laughter. Naruto simply watched his face expressionless.

"What the hell is THAT?" Kakashi said to himself, pocketing his Icha-Icha Paradise and leaping up into a tree that overlooked the Taijutsu field to get a better look. The silver haired Jonin noticed that several other shinobi were checking the action out as well from other trees and from inside the academy. Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and Genma among them.

Sakura meanwhile was paralyzed with fear. She just now realized that her mouth may have just written a check her ass had no hope in hell of cashing. One thought went through the pink haired girl's mind. _'What in God's name am I about to face?'_

**"FOOL!"** Tenten yelled, her laughter stopping instantly. "You want to worship the ground that your precious Uchiha steps on, then by all means, be my guest." The weapons specialist continued in a low tone full of venom while keeping an evil shark-like smile on her pretty face. "I honestly don't see why you and the rest of these sad excuses for kunoichi admire that needle-dick fuck. Because if you really think about it, he and his miserable clan are nothing more than a group of glorified thieves!"

That last comment got Sakura to momentarily override her fear and replace it with anger. The same thing happened with most of the other fan girls. It also snapped Sasuke out of his daze. "What did you just say?" The pink haired girl snarled ready to defend her beloved.

"You heard me, but I'll say it again in case you got huge chunks of wax in your ears, billboard brow. I said that the Uchiha and the rest of his dead clan are nothing but thieves with those fucking eyes of theirs. All they do is look at someone who had busted their ass for ages, and just like that, they steal techniques and jutsu from people who have worked tirelessly without working a day in their pathetic lives." Tenten replied. She remembered how the Uchiha copied Rock Lee's Taijutsu before the Chunin exam and basically bastardized it into that Lion's Barrage move. It took her friend a full year to develop that Taijutsu and that piece of crap stole it from him within a day.

The Jonin and the Chunin Instructors heard Tenten's little rant and most of them agreed with her.

"Amen to that." Kurenai said. She was never a big fan of the Uchiha clan to begin with and didn't really see why most of the girls in the academy drooled over the kid.

"Finally! One of them gets it!" Anko said to herself.

Kakashi overheard Tenten as well and felt conflicted. Part of him didn't appreciate the girl saying that all the Uchiha were thieves, because that was not entirely true. Kakashi's dear friend, Obito, was proof that there were some good Uchiha members who weren't ruled by their egos.

However, another part of him had to admit that the girl had a very valid argument. The masked Jonin brought his hand up to his headband that covered the Sharingan eye that once belonged to Obito. Kakashi had countless jutsu at his disposal, but almost all of them were due to him copying them from others using the Sharingan. He knew that he was respected within the shinobi ranks, but that didn't stop people from making a few snide remarks about him and the fact that he had only one original technique while he copied all of the others in his arsenal.

He could certainly understand why many within the Leaf Village's Shinobi ranks had very low opinions of the Uchiha Clan. Many people worked tirelessly for years, even decades, perfecting their techniques and jutsu only to have an Uchiha member copy it and years of hard work were instantly at the disposal of someone who didn't lift a finger to learn it.

As he listened to the angry brunette unload on the pink haired Haruno, Kakashi couldn't help but agree with Tenten. He had been making regular trips to the academy to see if any of the students had potential. He knew because of his Sharingan, the odds were very good that he would at least wind up with the Uchiha as a student. From what he noticed of the smug Sasuke, this kid was long overdue for a HUGE piece of Humble Pie.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, noticing that his beloved's comments had struck a nerve. He also noticed that Tenten's antics had also attracted a crowd. He could barely sense the small number of Jonin from their hiding spots, but he knew it was them. Kakashi was among them. He remembered the look of betrayal in the masked Jonin's eyes when Sasuke impaled Kakashi with his own technique, the Chidori. The very same technique that murdering scum used to kill Naruto and Tenten's daughter. _'If all goes well, he'll never have access to that technique. I'll slice his damn arms off if I have to, just to make sure he can never use the Chidori.'_

Sasuke just glared at the bun haired girl. _'How dare the lowly bitch insult my clan like that. Sakura and the others may be weak, but at least they're loyal.'_

Tenten noticed the look on Sasuke's face and grinned even more. "Got a problem with what I just said, emo-boy? Then why don't you come over here and do something about it?" She said, practically daring the Uchiha to step forward. Sasuke was about to step forward and accept the challenge, but he just stayed where was with a smug look on his face.

"Like I need to prove myself to the likes of you." Sasuke said.

"Wimp." Tenten said, earning death glares from the other fan girls and Sakura.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! NO ONE TALKS TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT. ESPECIALLY SOME DEAD LAST LOVING BITCH!**"** Sakura yelled, emitting a bright red aura of killing intent that almost matched the aura Tenten gave off earlier.

"You wanna see how tough this Dead Last is, Pepto Bismol, then come right over here and prove it." Tenten said in a calm voice while beckoning Sakura over with her middle finger. The gesture was obvious. "And one more thing before we begin, Naruto-kun is and always will be more of a man than you're precious Sas-_gay_ will ever be."

That was the final insult. Talking down about Sasuke was one thing, but actually insinuating that Naruto was better than Sasuke was not just pushing the envelope, it was putting it through a shredder, setting it on fire and pissing on the ashes.

'_Holy fuck. Now I know that this was not a good idea.'_ Mizuki thought to himself. The Chunin thought about breaking this up, but after sensing the amount of killing intent in the air, Mizuki doubted that the Hokage would have a problem getting these two girls to cool it. Getting in the middle of these two right now was like getting in between two charging bulls.

"Mizuki-Sensei." Tenten said, almost causing the Chunin to have a stroke. "Are you going to let us begin or not?"

Mizuki thought about canceling this little match, but after seeing the look of rage on Sakura's face and the predatory look on Tenten's, the white haired Chunin gulped and raised his hand, indicating that he was about to start the fight.

As this was happening, some of the students and the shinobi watching were starting to place bets on this fight.

After a tense moment, Mizuki brought his hand down. "Hajime!"

As soon as Mizuki started the match, Sakura charged towards Tenten, who simply stayed where she was, but was shifting into a battle stance, awaiting the angry pink haired girl.

What happened next was so fast only the Jounin were able to keep up. As soon as Sakura got close to Tenten, the weapons specialist merely grabbed Sasuke's most devoted follower by her throat and lifted her up off her feet. Tenten just looked Sakura as she squirmed in the choke hold the brunette applied. The bun haired girl had to resist to very strong impulse to simply snap Sakura's neck like a twig. After all, here was the very same bitch who practically tore little Yuriko out of her arms and smiled when she handed the poor frightened infant to the vile Uchiha so he could kill her.

But, she couldn't do it. Not with a handful of Jonin watching. And odds were very good that the Hokage was watching this as well using his crystal ball. Besides, the Haruno hadn't suffered nearly enough yet. Killing her now was like letting her off the hook. So Tenten settled for the next best thing.

While still holding Sakura up by her neck, Tenten made a fist with her free hand, pulled back and punched the fan girl in the gut so hard; it looked like Tenten had punched right through Sakura. "And one!"

The blow knocked the wind of Sakura, but Tenten was not done yet. The brunette lowered Sakura down so she was at eye level with Tenten. "And two!" Tenten then punched Sakura square in the face. The sick crunching sound of cartilage breaking was very loud in the sudden silence. When Tenten pulled her fist away from Sakura's nose, it was a misshaped mass dripping blood.

Finally, while still holding Sakura's neck, Tenten reared her fist back again. Before impact, the weapons specialist let go. Her fist landed squarely on Sakura's jaw. A snapping sound was heard, indicating that the odds were good that the Haruno's jaw had just been shattered.

"And three strikes means you're out." Tenten said in an remorseless tone as she looked at Sakura's prone form. Some of the students and Mizuki ran over to check on her.

"She needs a doctor!"

"Get her to a hospital!"

Tenten just walked off the fighting area as if nothing had happened and stood beside Naruto. The other students who weren't helping Sakura just looked at Tenten. Some looked at her in awe, some with disgust and some with looks of fright and making a mental note not to get on her bad side.

After Sakura had been sent off to receive medical care, Mizuki just looked at Tenten, who merely narrowed her eyes at the Chunin. "Well, I think that's enough Taijutsu for today, so…"

"Excuse me, Mizuki-Sensei." Sasuke cut Mizuki off. "But I want to fight…him." The Uchiha pointed to Naruto. The whole area got deathly silent as all eyes went to Naruto, who had an intense focused look on his face. The blonde merely stretched his neck a few times cracking it a few times.

"You know, Sasuke. I don't give a flying fuck what you want." Naruto said in a calm voice. Before anyone could say anything, the Kyuubi vessel continued. "But, in this case. I'll make an exception." With that, Naruto took his trench coat off and handed it to Tenten, who proceeded to wrap it around herself. The blonde then calmly walked into the fighting area. Sasuke followed suit and took his position opposite Naruto.

'_Holy shit! If this is going to be anything at all like the previous one, it's not going to be too long before we have the whole damn village looking in on this.'_ Mizuki thought to himself. Granted this was what he wanted, but after that last fight, (if it could be called that considering that it was completely one-sided and ended only after three verypunishing blows), the Chunin wasn't very sure even the Hokage could contain this one, much less himself.

Still, who was he to deny the people of a good show? Everyone could sense that this had been coming all day. This was going to be like some colossal train wreck. You didn't want to see, but you just couldn't resist watching either. Besides, he knew there were Jonin watching from various areas. So why not….right?

"Very well," Mizuki said, raising his hand. The betting pools from both the students and the Jonin were now in full swing. Under normal circumstances, people usually bet on how quickly the Uchiha could take out Naruto. But now, now they had something worth betting on. It was almost like getting to watch a Chunin Exam tournament quality match for free.

"Hajime!" Mizuki yelled, bringing his hand down.

Unlike the previous battle, Sasuke and Naruto didn't charge each other like Sakura had with Tenten. Sasuke moved into a battle stance used by the Uchiha clan, while Naruto used a basic academy stance. Granted he knew more advanced Taijutsu stances, but if he used those, especially with several Jonin watching, his soon-to-be sensei among them, the match would be stopped and he and Tenten would be in front of Ibiki and Anko so fast, their heads would spin. Thus, he was forced to use the Academy Taijutsu.

But that was alright. After Tenten gave him some pointers over the summer, Naruto learned that the Academy-level Taijutsu would be more than enough for the time being. He just had to avoid accidentally using one of the more advance techniques and stances.

The two young men stayed absolutely still for a few minutes, both waiting on the other to make the first move. During their previous spars, Naruto always charged Sasuke first. The blonde was in no hurry to repeat his past mistakes. Besides, it was too soon to truly teach the Uchiha several brand new definitions to the word 'Pain.'

"What's the matter, dobe?" Sasuke taunted, hoping that it would get the dobe to charge him. "Aren't you going yell about how you're going be Hokage? Or how you'll be the greatest ninja in history?" Actually, he HAD been wondering why Naruto didn't break out into his usual antics. Usually, you could set your watch to his boasts on how he would be Hokage someday. Yet today, he hadn't done that even once.

Sasuke wasn't alone in that sentiment. Students like Shikamaru and Shino were wondering the same thing as were the Jonin watching.

"Well Sasuke." Naruto said in an even tone. "Let's just say, I've adopted a new philosophy. It's a real simple one. It's called 'Shut the fuck up and fight."

Sasuke growled a little, but stood his ground. Naruto continued. "Besides, I don't have any interest in being Hokage anymore." Naruto then mentally added. _'Why would I want to be the head of a village filled with hypocrites and pieces of crap who cheer for the death of a baby?'_

That comment got looks of shock from almost everyone. In fact, that got people wondering if this really was the real Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Okay, who is this guy and what did he do with Naruto?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched how Naruto held himself.

"So, if you think you're going to taunt me into making a move, think again emo-boy. Besides, we all saw how well that went when my girl took Pinky out with three blows." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke just continued to growl. "Now then, if you're done, I believe we have an audience and it would be rude of us to keep them waiting…so let's go." The blond said, finishing with a growl.

Sasuke just continued to stay where he was, but Naruto knew one way that was guaranteed to light a fire under the Uchiha. "You know Sasuke, I just figured out something. The reason you're not rushing to attack me is that deep down you're afraid of me, just like you're afraid to face…a certain individual."

The students all looked at Naruto with weird looks, but Sasuke, as well as the Jonin watching, looked at the blonde with roughly the same thought going through their minds.

'_How the hell does he know of Itachi?'_

"You know that if I beat you here, then you'll never be able to beat…HIM." Naruto said with a smirk.

That was it. Sasuke lost control of his thoughts and his composure. He only knew one thing. The dobe HAD to go down.

The Uchiha charged towards Naruto with blinding speed, ready to end the fight with one blow. But Sasuke's anger made his movements a little sloppy, which was all Naruto needed to avoid and counter. The Kyuubi vessel tilted his head to the left to avoid the straight punch from Sasuke and countered with a knee to the gut. The blow staggered the Uchiha a little, but it wasn't enough to take him down. Then again, beating Sasuke wasn't exactly Naruto's intention…this time. Right now, the blonde would be satisfied with humiliating the smug Uchiha.

Sasuke recovered from the knee and retaliated with a side kick, which Naruto canceled out by catching the Uchiha's ankle with his hand. Sasuke then tried to counter that with an enziguri kick, but Naruto ducked under the kick, leaving Sasuke in sort of a push-up position with Naruto holding one of his ankles up. Sasuke spun himself around so that he was facing the blonde. The Uchiha then held himself up with his hands and the ground and then used his feet to shove Naruto back, thus freeing his ankle from the blonde's grasp.

As the battle waged on, some of the more observant students and the gathered Jonin were lost in their own thoughts.

"So what do you think, Shikamaru?" Shino asked the Nara boy, who was watching the fight with far more interest than he had shown in a long time.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Shikamaru replied. "Maybe he just grew up during the break and decided to get serious with his training?"

"Maybe." Shino said.

"It's almost like the runt is toying with the Uchiha." Kiba pointed out. Shino and Shikamaru looked on and noticed that Naruto was rarely attacking Sasuke directly. He was merely counterattacking.

"He's using a crude, but effective strategy." Shikamaru said to no one in particular. "He's using Sasuke's anger against him."

"What do you mean?" Choji asked, munching on some potato chips.

"When someone loses themselves to their anger, their movements become sloppy and easier to counter. That's what Naruto is doing right now. Sasuke may be more vicious, but it comes with a price as Naruto seems to have an answer for everything he dishes out." Shikamaru explained.

The Jonin were having similar thoughts. While many of them were cheering for the Uchiha against the demon brat, others like Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai were hoping the blonde would take the arrogant Sasuke down a few pegs.

Meanwhile, the battle was beginning to wind down and Sasuke was getting desperate. If he lost to Naruto, there's was no way he would be able to look himself in the mirror again, so he quickly made a couple of hand signs for one of his fire jutsu, even though this was strictly a Taijutsu-only spar and ninjutsu was not permitted. But the Uchiha didn't care. The blonde was going down one way or another.

"Alright dobe, eat this. _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_!" A jet of flame sprayed from Sasuke's mouth towards Naruto. The blonde leaped to the side to avoid the flames. Technically, the match was supposed to end in disqualification since Sasuke used a very potent fire jutsu, but knowing Mizuki, he was willing to let it slide.

"Excuse me, Sensei." Tenten said in a cold voice. Everyone, including Mizuki, turned to the brunette, who had a less-than-pleased look on her face. Naruto and Sasuke stopped for the moment, but neither boy took their eyes off the other. "This is Taijutsu class. I thought Ninjutsu wasn't supposed to be used during these spars."

"That's alright, Ten-chan." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. "Since the crybaby Uchiha here is so scared of losing that he needs to use a katon jutsu he picked up from his crooked family just to try and defeat me, then let him."

"Why you-" Sasuke began, performing the hand signs to do another fire jutsu.

"Let's go, wimp! You wanna break out the jutsu? Go ahead. Hell, let's add a new rule in, just for the 'high and mighty' Uchiha. You can use anything you want on me. Jutsu, weapons, anything at all you want and I'll just use straight Taijutsu on your punk ass." Naruto challenged.

"Agreed!" Sasuke said, finishing the necessary hand signs and shot out another jet of flame. Naruto dodged it again, but this time by a much narrower margin.

All the fan girls were cheering for Sasuke. "Go Sasuke!"

"Fry that freak!"

Sasuke fired off another jet of fire so large, it actually blocked his vision, but there was no way the dobe would be able to avoid it. Or at least, that's what he thought.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt something wrap itself around his neck. Looking down, he saw that it was an arm. Naruto's arm.

"You know the problem with overusing those Katon Jutsus? It tends to suck away oxygen, meaning that choking you out should take about a fraction of the time it would usually take." Naruto explained, tightening his hold on Sasuke's neck.

It didn't take Sasuke very long to figure out that Naruto wasn't lying. That last blast of fire had left him lightheaded and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, Sas-gay." Naruto said right before the Uchiha blacked out.

Once Sasuke was out like a light, Naruto dropped him and let the Uchiha fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. As Naruto walked away from the fighting area, all of Sasuke's remaining fan girls sprinted for the Uchiha's prone form.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Are you alright?"

"Look what you did, you freak? Are you happy now?" screamed some girl at Naruto. The blonde turned around to look at the girl with a blank look on his face. Several other girls were cracking their knuckles, ready to avenge Sasuke's loss. It was funny how they seemed to overlook the fact that Sasuke was the one who bent the rules in the first place.

"Actually, it was very therapeutic." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Tenten walked over to join her beloved. "When Sas-gay over there finally wakes up, tell him if he wants another crash course in humility, my schedule is free."

When it looked like some of the fan girls were going to make a move, Tenten reached into a pocket in Naruto's trenchcoat and pulled out a pair of wicked looking knives with spiked knuckle guards, stopping all the fan girls in their tracks.

"Don't even try it bitches. He may be a gentleman, but as you can see, I'm not. So I'm game if you all are. The Uchiha isn't the only one not afraid to bend the rules." Tenten said.

Before anything else could happen, a large plume of smoke suddenly materialized and an aged, commanding voice could be heard from within. "That is enough!"

o

**AN: **OK. So I see that you want me to convert Hinata as well. That's fine but I have plans for her so just don't be surprised with her character build later. I will also have a surprise for you later on in the future chapters. Just be on the look out. Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever, the reason for this is my health took a bad turn. So I had no energy and the only thing that kept me going was my prescribed medicine and sleep medicine. But now I am better and will be uploading more often than before. Thanks so much for being patient with me!  
><strong>

**So Ends another Day**

Naruto and Tenten sat in the office of the Sadaime, waiting for the old man to return to his office. After he had showed up at the Academy Courtyard, Sarutobi basically dismissed everyone except Mizuki, Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten. He told the two lovers to head to his office were they would talk…right after he was done speaking with Mizuki…and Sasuke if he regained consciousness anytime soon. Apparently, he was none too thrilled about Sasuke using a lethal ninjutsu in a Taijutsu-only spar and Mizuki for not stopping the match, even though the two boys had asked him to let them continue. It wasn't the first time the white haired Chunin bent the rules. That much Sarutobi knew. He just got caught _this time_, other times he seemed like a fair sensei.

Naruto and Tenten knew it was only a matter of time before the Hokage would call them in to have a talk about their new outlook on life. Fortunately, both the Jinchuriki and the Weapons Mistress had prepared for just such an occasion and knew just what to say for some of the questions the old man was bound to throw at them.

Of course, this was all assuming that the two lovers didn't break down into a sobbing mess, seeing him alive and well brought a shimmer of hope back.. He is perhaps the second person in their lives they trusted the most in their lives, who made the shinobi of Konohagakure look invincible. Another thing the two were looking to change, other than making life for the Uchiha highly uncomfortable and raining hell down upon the villagers was to prevent the death of the Sadaime during the third part of the Chunin Exam.

_"We'll deal with that problem when we get to it. Right now, we both need to concentrate on how things are going to turn out."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Not a moment after that, the door to the office opened and Sarutobi walked into the room with a standing with a straighter back and the aura of the Kami no Shinobi. Pasting a neutral look on his face, he glanced at Naruto and Tenten trying to gouge their reaction. Naruto and Tenten stood up from their seats and bowed respectfully to the aged Hokage, holding back the tears of happiness that came with the fact of seeing him alive and well again.

"Please, have a seat, the both of you." Sarutobi said in a kind voice as he made his way to his desk. After sitting down, he looked at the two young lovers.

"I see that you've upgraded your wardrobe, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said to the boy with slight humor wondering if this girl was the one that influenced Naruto into his set of clothes. "The same could be said for you as well, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you, Sadaime-sama." Tenten replied, nodding respectfully to the old man. Her voice broke a little at the end, wanting so bad to tell him what his village will become.

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the color orange and all, but it's not too practical out in the shinobi world. I want to be taken seriously," Naruto said, giving Sarutobi a genuine smile. "I guess you could say I was thinking ahead in that aspect…and Ten-chan had a slight hand in it as well."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly and nodded. "I see." His expression changed slightly. He still had a grandfatherly look to him, but Naruto and Tenten could see that he was becoming a little more serious. "While watching the 'spars' the both of you had against Haruno and Uchiha-san earlier, I couldn't help but notice that your appearances were not the only things about the both of you that have changed as well."

_"Here we go."_ Tenten thought to herself. Her beloved most likely having the same thoughts as her. If she had some reservations about lying to the Hokage, then she knew that Naruto was going to feel about an inch tall before it was all said and done. They did NOT want to lie to the old man, but they couldn't exactly tell the truth either, no matter how badly they wanted too.

'_I can see it all now.'_ Tenten thought. _'Well, Sadaime-sama, it's like this. We're actually from about ten years in the future. You see, that smug rat bastard Uchiha and that pink haired cunt killed our beloved daughter in the most horrendous way imaginable and those narrow minded fucks you call the villagers cheered him on as if he just parted the fucking Red Sea. So, the Kyuubi sent us back in time where we possessed our younger selves. So, here we are: two highly vengeful parents in teenage bodies who are going to turn this village into one big fucking morgue, starting with that sorry excuse for a human, the Uchiha. Oh, and one more thing. You may want to beef up security at the Chunin Exam, specifically around your viewing booth. Trust us on this one. Any questions?'_

The weapons mistress could just see Sadaime's reaction to that if she really did said any of that. He would probably think that they were insane, so they had to give plausible answers to any and all questions the Hokage might have.

"Really? Such as what, if you don't mind me asking Jiji?" Naruto said, although he had a rough idea as to what he meant.

"Well." Sarutobi began, choosing his words very carefully. "During your 'spar' with Sasuke, I couldn't help but overhear how you no longer wish to be a Hokage. Being the Hokage was your dream Naruto-kun, an admirable one I might say. What brought this on that you no longer want to be that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Fortunately, Naruto knew this particular question was coming and the answer he had in mind might be able to take care of several potential questions the old man may have, not to mention the one he just asked.

"Well, you see Jiji it's pretty simple. Over the break, I did some thinking. Don't get me wrong, being a Hokage is a great goal to go for, but you need a back-up plan just in case it doesn't happen. Like I said, I'm thinking ahead." Naruto said. He then mentally added. _'Besides, even if I still wanted Hokage, which I don't, those cocksuckers in the council would never allow it. They love the taste of the Uchiha's cock too much, like the fags they are. Which reminds me, I gotta remember to hit the council chambers and whatever hole that shit-eater, Danzo, hides out in when Ten-chan and I start 'cleaning house.' And on top of that, I know what a Hokage really does. You think I want to give up the thrill of being a shinobi only to be a glorified paper pusher? Where the hell's the fun in that?'_

Sarutobi frowned mentally when he was given a vague answer. "I see. It seems you've been maturing during your time off, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded as he looked over to his goddess. "Well, I guess you can say that I have someone to help keep me grounded." Tenten smiled at the blonde. Sarutobi just grinned at the two young lovers, glad that Naruto found someone who accepted him and would never betray him.

"Is there anything else you need us for, Sadaime-sama?" Tenten asked politely.

"Well, there is one more thing I'd like to ask Naruto. During your match with Sasuke, you mentioned a something to him about a 'certain person." Sarutobi asked.

Now this was a question the two lovers were afraid might come up and the blonde could only hope that the Hokage would buy his answer. He was NOT in the mood to deal with Ibiki or Anko at the moment. "Well, I've often overheard Sasuke mutter something about some guy he needed to be stronger than. And it couldn't have been me he was ranting about, so I just used that in our match to throw him off. You know who this 'certain guy' is, Jiji?" Naruto explained, thankful that he had the presence of mind not to have mentioned Itachi's name during the fight. That would have complicated matters considerably.

"Hmm. Very well then. Although, I will say this: and this applies more to you, Tenten. Next time, try not to brutalize your opponents in Taijutsu, regardless of how tempting it is." Sarutobi said. "You're both free to go."

"Thank you, Sadaime-sama and I will try to ease up during Taijutsu class." Tenten said. _'No promises though. That rancid cunt got off pretty fucking easy compared to what I could've done. Oh, well, good things come to those who wait. And in Pinky's case, bad things. Very bad and painful things."_

"See you around, Jiji." Naruto said cheerfully as he and Tenten walked out of the room hand in hand, leaving the aged Hokage to his own thoughts.

'_The answers Naruto gave me seem logical…at least for now anyway. I'll have to find a way to keep an eye on them.'_ Sarutobi thought. He then looked over to the portraits of the previous Hokages, specifically the last one.

"I truly wish I could do more for your son, Minato. And I wish more people could honor your final request and see the boy as a hero. At least he seems to have found acceptance, or even love, with Tenten." Sarutobi said aloud to the painting of the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

><p>When traveling back in time to the past, there is always the risk that you can seriously fuck up the future in a bad way. But once you understand those risks and know how to avoid them, living in the past when you have foreknowledge of the future is surprisingly frustrating and dull in some cases. For example, depending on how far you went back in time, you may have to wait years for some of the stuff you enjoyed in the future to come out, such as music, movies, stuff like that (although, if you know what kinds of stuff are going to be valuable in the future, such as comics and cards, odds are good you can find them for dirt cheap in the past and just wait for the value to go up.).<p>

That was the problem Naruto and Tenten were having right now as they were browsing in a bookstore that offered them service (not all people in the leaf hate Naruto, bear in mind). _'One thing that blows about time travel, I have restart my manga collection from scratch. Same for music. Some of the good stuff doesn't come out for a couple of years.'_ Tenten thought to herself (see, what did I tell you?)

The brunette picked up the current issue of one of her favorite manga series, Bleach. Currently, the series was on the Soul Society Arc, which was one of her favorite sagas in the series. It featured the battle between two of her favorite characters, Yoruichi and Soi Fon. The relationship between the two members of the Onmitsukidō reminded Tenten a lot of the way she looked up toSenju Tsunade, one of the Densetsu no Sannin. In that case, she related a lot more to Soi Fon. Plus, the weapons specialist liked her overall look, which gave Tenten an idea. She did like having long hair, but when out on a mission; it could get in the way.

'_I think Naruto may like the new look I have in store._ Tenten thought to herself. She also knew that Naruto happened to like Bleach as well. Not too surprising, his favorite character was Kurosaki Ichigo. He even once thought that they should both write a story about the Shinigami Daikou and the current leader of the Onmitsukidō.

The two lovers paid for their purchases and made their way towards the apartment that they shared. Upon arriving in the past and possessing their past selves, one of the first things Naruto and Tenten did was turn that ancient building the blonde was living in at the time into a big pile of ashes. The Jinchuriki then moved in with Tenten. Once they made Genin and saved up from missions, they could afford a bigger place, but Tenten's current apartment was good enough for the time being.

As they were walking, the young couple were on the receiving end of hateful glares and vicious remarks. Apparently, the news of the 'spar' between the Jinchuriki and the Uchiha had spread fast and a lot of people were not happy. Plus, from what Naruto could hear, some of the facts were GREATLY exaggerated.

"Did you hear? That demon brat cheated in his fight with the Uchiha."

"Is the poor dear alright? He's suffered enough."

"Damn that baka and that insolent whore with him."

"I heard that she called the Uchiha Clan a group of thieves."

"What would some no class demon lover like her know?"

As the string of insults were going on, Naruto could feel Tenten's grip tighten. She was still wearing his trench coat and the blonde noticed that she had her free hand (her left hand) in the left pocket. No doubt that she was clutching one of the knives that she almost used on the Uchiha's little cult of airheaded bitches earlier.

"Just stay calm, Ten-chan. We're almost home." Naruto said in a low tone that only the brunette could hear.

Eventually, Naruto and Tenten made it to their home. After locking the door behind them, Tenten threw herself onto her couch while Naruto made his way towards the kitchen.

"Yakasoba sound alright for dinner, Ten-chan?" Naruto asked, getting out a couple of pots.

"Music to my stomach, koi." Tenten said, pulling out her manga. (Sounds pretty good to me too.)

After having dinner and watching some TV, the young couple decided to wash up and then retired for the night. Since the shower was too small for the both of them together, Naruto and Tenten took separate showers. Once they were clean, the two lovers got in bed making sure that skin and skin were in direct contact.

"Well, all in all, I think this day went alright, Ten-chan." Naruto said as Tenten cuddled up beside him.

"It could have gone better. Personally I would have preferred sending Pinky to the morgue instead of the hospital, but fucking up her face was a decent consolation prize." Tenten said, idly tracing a finger on her beloved's chest. "Plus, seeing you take down the Uchiha really turned me on." The weapons specialist proved this by licking the Jinchuriki's cheek.

Naruto kissed his future wife on the lips, which lead to a little game of tonsil hockey, until the need to breathe was required. Naruto and Tenten both really wanted to make love, but considering they were in their mid teens at the present moment, the young couple were going to have to wait to truly express the love that they had for each other. (Another problem with traveling to the past. Plus, let's be realistic here folks. I'm NOT writing sex scenes while they are kids. Period.).

"So ends Day one." Naruto said as he and his beloved drifted off to sleep.

**So I hope I haven't lost my edge in writing this story, please review and let me know if you like it. I'm aiming for thirty reviews! **


End file.
